Lies and Love
by dragonoffire3
Summary: In Volterra, Bella finds out the truth of the relationship she and Edward shared. It was all based on lies. But her true Mates have found her now. Her life's going to change. Drastically. UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Lies and Love**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

B P.O.V

I held tightly to Edward as the cloaked vampires approached. "Well, well. You really have been a bad boy, haven't you, Edward?" The female Vampire asked.

"Jane." Edward growled.

"My Masters won't be happy at what you've kept hidden, Edward." Jane said.

"They won't find out."

"Yes they will." Jane said. "And you know very well there is no where you can go to hide from this. They will order Demitri to hunt you down, should you somehow manage to run."

"They won't have her." Edward growled. "She stays human."

I knew they were talking about me, but I was confused. What was going on?

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." One of the other vampires said.

Just then Alice appeared. She looked shocked, and afraid. "Edward, what have you done?" She asked. "You could very well have killed us all." She breathed.

"Let's go." Jane said. "Follow me." She led the way into the alley, and we had no choice but to follow, the other vampire's in cloaks behind us, preventing us from going anywhere but where Jane was leading us. Jane stopped, and removed a manhole cover. She jumped down. Alice followed, and then i was picked up. I let out a startled 'eep' and heard Edward's growl as one of the cloaked vampires jumped down the hole with me. I was set back on my feet, just as Edward jumped down. He was followed by two more vampires. Then, we were led onwards again, but this time, the vampire who'd picked me up earlier, kept a hand on my shoulder, and kept Edward to his other side.

Jane led us to a lift that took us up, and opened into a marble foyer. Jane continued on, not even pausing as the human at the reception desk rose up in greeting. We were lead to a pair of large ornate double doors. Jane opened them, and we walked in. I couldn't help the feeling of fear that crept up inside me.

There were quite a few vampires in the room. I glanced over all of them, but my eyes settled on the three standing by the thrones. The three kings. Their eyes were a deep crimson and they stood in a triangular formation. The vampire in the middle had jet black hair. The Vampire to the right of him had blonde, almost white hair, and to the left of the middle vampire, the final vampire, had dark brown hair. All three of them were breathtakingly beautiful, to such an extent that Edward looked positively plain. They all surveyed me for a long moment, and then the middle Vampire turned his eyes to Edward.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." He said, his voice seemed saddened. "I must confess myself disappointed in you. Not only was this human allowed to know of us and not killed or turned, but you kept the truth from her and us."

"That's not true." Edward growled. "Bella is my mate."

"Maybe you should take some time to distinguish between your pull to her blood and the mating pull, boy." The blond haired vampire said harshly.

Edward growled. "I can tell the difference perfectly well, tank you very much, Caius."

The middle Vampire walked forward, and held his hand out to Edward. "Care to share your thoughts, Edward?" He asked, but I knew it was an order.

Edward didn't move, and the vampire that seemed to rival Emmett in size grabbed Edward's hand and forced it into the hand of the black haired vampire. The black haired vamp held onto Edward's hand for several moments. Then he released his hand and stepped back.

"Well, Edward, do you wish to tell Isabella what you have done, or shall I?" the Vampire said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aro."

"Liar." Aro challenged. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. _Il legame forzato_."

Many vampires in the room hissed and growled.

"She is _mine_." Edward growled. "Her blood calls to me."

"Yes, it does. I'll give you that, but it doesn't make you her mate." Aro said.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Aro looked at me, and smiled sadly. "I am sorry you have to hear this, but had Edward done what he was right when he met you, you wouldn't have to. _Il legame forzato_ literally means the forced bond. It means he has forced a sick parody of the mating bond onto you. He is not your mate, nor are you his. However, there is only one other in his coven that would have recognised what was happening, and that was Carlisle. However, by the time you met Carlisle, he had proceeded too far with the bond to realise what it was. He truly believed you were Edward's mate, and so did the other Cullen's. However, the forced bond is _not_ truly mating. It would tie you to him, but only as a human. It would mean that you were utterly dependent on you, tearing you apart should he ever leave you. Unfortunately for Edward, he has been apart from you long enough, that the bond began to weaken. That allowed other vampires to recognise your scent. You see, any vampire is able to distinguish the mate of another of their kind by their scent, even if they have not yet mated, or even met each other. The forced bond made you smell like you could very well be Edward's mate, but that wasn't the case. Your real scent, the part that holds the information on whether or not you are the mate of a vampire, has been uncovered." Aro said, walking over to me. He ran a finger down my cheek. "It allowed Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri to tell who your true mate was. And, due to the bond weakening, it allowed my brother Marcus to see your bonds before you even entered this room. Edward planned it all out. He wanted to stop you from finding out who exactly you were mated to. He wanted to keep your blood all to himself."

I realised that my breathing had increased. I looked across the room to Edward. "Is this true?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I swear, he's lying." Edward said. "Just please, come here to me and we can go home."

"That's not going to happen." The third brother, Marcus, said. "Isabella will not be leaving with you. She stays here."

Edward growled, and crouched.

"No Edward, don't!" Alice said, just as Edward launched himself at Aro. Aro was a blur. One moment he was in front of me, the next, he had Edward pinned to a wall by his throat. Edward struggled against Aro's grip, but nothing he did seem to faze the vampire. Aro's grip just tightened.

"Like my brother said, Edward, she stays here, with us." Aro said. "But before we do anything else you are going to tell Isabella just what you did, and who you were hiding her from." Aro released his grip, and Edward fell to the ground, massaging his neck. I was rooted to the spot, unable to move as Edward looked up at me.

"Edward, is it true?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Bella. It is. But I only did it because I loved you, and I wanted to be with you. Please believe me. I love you Bella."

"Who were you trying to stop finding me? Who's my mate, Edward?" I demanded.

"I am Bella." He said. "I'm your mate, and you're mine."

Aro kicked him in the ribs, and I heard a crack. "Now, now Edward. The truth this time, if you would."

"It's-" Edward cut off, shaking his head.

"You refuse to tell her the truth, after all the lies you told her?" Aro asked.

Edward nodded.

Aro sighed, somehow sounding disappointed and happy at the same time. "Then I will." He looked at me, and our eyes met. "You, my dear Isabella, are the mate of myself, and both my brothers."

I stood in shock. I was the mate of the three of them?

"How can I be the mate of all three of you?" I asked weakly.

"I do not know, but it has happened. You are our mate, and we are yours." Aro said, walking back towards me. He wrapped an arm round my waist and guided me towards the three thrones where his brothers were waiting. When we reached them, they reformed the triangular formation they had been in earlier, with me behind Aro and in between Marcus and Caius. I peered over Aro's shoulder to look at Edward and Alice. Edward being held back by two of the Vampires. Alice was standing a little bit behind them.

"Edward Cullen, you have broken several laws, and attempted to keep our mate from us." Aro said. "All the laws that you have broken mean one thing. You are sentenced to death."

Edward let out a roar, and managed to shake off the Vampires holding him. In a blur, he was gone, leaving behind a smashed window.

"Find him!" Caius roared.

I noticed that Alice slipped into a vision. When she came out of it she looked startled, and looked up at me. "I just saw Edward. He was saying that you would be his, Bella."

I felt faint. I had come to save Edward from killing himself, and then it turns out he was forcing some bond on me, and I was the mate of the three vampire Kings. I swayed on my feet, and collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you all think? Please review! Oh, and just so you know, in this, Vampire's don't sparkle!**


	2. Adoption Note

**ADOPTION NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY, AND SEVERAL OTHERS, ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAD TO GO AWAY FROM THE SITE, AND NOW MY MUSE HAS GONE. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS OR ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE LABELLED. I AM SO SORRY, BUT WITH WORK PILLING ON, AND NEW IDEAS FOR STORIES PUSHING OUT THE OLD ONES, I JUST CAN'T DO IT. MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY RETURN TO THEM, BUT NOT TODAY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Adoption notice: Lies and Love has been adopted by The Sinister Blade. **


End file.
